


Tony Stark does not in fact Control the World

by AlexTheShipper



Series: Fics in which Tony will not be pushed around [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, F/M, Gen, Magic, Not Clint Barton Friendly, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), The Accords, Unreliable Narrator, no beta we die like men, not wanda maximoff friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23754964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheShipper/pseuds/AlexTheShipper
Summary: When Wanda comes back with the Rogues Vision is mad at her, which is obviously Stark's fault. Right?
Relationships: (Past) Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: Fics in which Tony will not be pushed around [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1275221
Comments: 64
Kudos: 1511
Collections: Tony Stark Defense Squad I





	Tony Stark does not in fact Control the World

“We’re going home.” Clint sighed, lounging back in his seat on the plane. Wanda beamed at him.

“I’ll be honest, I’ve missed it.” Sam said, there was an air of excitement about the room, it filled the air in a way that was almost palpable. Like if she reached out with her magic it would touch it.

“ _Please fasten your seatbelts and prepare for descent_.” The pilots voice rings out over the speakers. Wanda is practically vibrating in her seat, they’re going home.

“Let’s hope Stark has a damn good apology prepared.” Clint says, “I could really use a new bow.” Wanda wouldn’t mind some new body armor.

When they finally get off the plane he’s there, Stark, with his sunglasses and a fancy ass suit. More importantly Vision is there.

“Welcome back to the states.” Some woman Wanda doesn’t know or care about greets, stepping forwards to shake Steve’s hand. Wanda steps around both of them.

“Vision!” She greets, she’s missed him so much in the months since they were forced out of their homes. Finally Stark has come to his senses and let them back.

“Wanda.” Vision’s voice is cold, in a way it’s never been before, and he steps away from her. She stops dead in her tracks, shocked at the less than warm welcome.

“Vision? What’s wrong? I missed you.” She looks at him for a moment, takes in the wary look on his face, and then she looks around searching for the cause of his unease. Stark’s head is tilted towards her, a hint of a smile on his lips. The mere sight of it is enough to make her furious.

“Wanda,” Vision speaks, but it sounds like Stark’s voice. “I do not wish-“

“How dare you!” She snaps at stark whirling towards the man and allowing red whisps to twirl around her fingers. Vision steps away from her, and she can feel angry tears pricking at her eyes. “You turned him against me!” She spits at Stark, he tilts his head towards her, hands reaching for his watch.

“Wanda, you need to breathe.” Steve says, but he doesn’t step between her and Stark, he knows Stark is guilty. She won’t let him steal this from her too. Her palms tingle, and she wants to throw her magic out.

“He needs to stop stealing things from me!” She shouts, and pushes with her magic, only to meet golden resistance.

“Ms. Maximoff!” The strange woman cries out, Wanda hates her too.

“Mr. Stark did not do anything.” Vision says, in a voice barely loud enough to be heard. She hates when he calls Stark that, Mr. Stark, as if he deserves any of Visions respect.

“He has to have done something!” She yells, and Vision flinches away from her. “See, you’re scared of me.” She works to calm her voice, she doesn’t want to frighten him. “You wouldn’t be acting like this,” She gestures between them. “Not if he wasn’t manipulating you. Don’t you see that?” Vision looked at her, and she’d never seen him look so sad.

“I am acting like this,” He says, and his voice is harsh. “because of your actions Ms. Maximoff.” He says it like it’s obvious, but she doesn’t understand. The world seems to hold still as she turns that over in her mind. She can’t make it make any sense though.

“My fault?” She asks, and her voice is little more than a squeak. Her chest hurt so much it felt like her heart was physically breaking. Steve is glaring at Vision now, and she can feel Clint behind her. She can feel his silent support.

“Yes,” Vision keeps treating this as if it’s obvious. “Mr. Stark did not make you physically attack me Wanda, you chose to do that. You used your powers to push me through 17 floors and into the ground.”

“He made me! I wouldn’t have had to do that if he hadn’t locked me up!” She throws a hand angrily towards Stark, letting out another wave of magic which is rebuffed by that damn golden shield. He deserves to hurt, the way she is hurting.

“He did not lock you up.” Vision replies. “I was asked to keep you in the compound for your safety, you could have talked to me, and I would have let you leave, but violence was easier.” He looks at her, and there’s disappointment in her eyes. “I see now that this is a pattern of behavior with you, you’ve been here for five minutes and already attempted to assault Mr. Stark twice, I cannot trust you, and will not be pursuing a relationship with you.” The magic fades from her hands.

“Viz, c’mon.” She says, stepping towards him. “I didn’t have a choice.” He steps away from her.

“You had a choice, and you made it.” He says, and then he leaves her there crying.

“Similarly, you made your choices today.” Stark adds in, and she wants to growl at him, wants to spit venom and fight.

“What’s that supposed to mean Stark?” Clint asks, stepping in front of her. A golden circle opens up next to her, and she abruptly finds her wrist wrapped in golden magic.

“Ms. Maximoff you are under arrest for the attempted assault of Mr. Tony Stark.” The strange caped man says, and Wanda wants to scream.

“Stark what did you do!” Clint and Steve both yell in accusation. Stark takes his sunglasses off, and looks directly at them.

“I didn’t do anything, she tried to assault me with her powers, and it set off Stephan’s wards.” He nodded towards the man. “Magical and mental assault were of course covered in all of your accords packages.”

“She’s just a kid Tony, she didn’t mean it.” Steve chides, and Tony shrugs.

“Sorry Steve, it’s out of my hands, with Stephan’s records, and the number of witnesses,” He gestures around the room. “She chose to commit another crime the moment the plane landed, that’s on her, regardless of her age.”

“This isn’t fair!” She stomps her foot, and Stark looks at her impassively.

“You’re right, you should have been imprisoned after we busted the Hydra cell you were working for, luckily that wrong is being righted now.” He turns to walk away, and Clint’s hands are fisting at his sides.

“Clint, don’t.” Steve says, putting a hand on the archer’s shoulder. “He isn’t worth it.” 

“Right this way, Ms. Maximoff.” Stephen says opening a portal, and gesturing her through. There’s outrage on the other’s face, but she’s stuck on what Vision said. She did hurt him, she didn’t even ask if he’d let her leave, just attacked.

“We’ll get you out Wanda.” Clint promised. “And Vision will forgive you.” For some reason she didn’t believe that.

The portal closed behind her.


End file.
